One Adventure, A New Beginning
by Vatara
Summary: Eva Wei was a modern school girl who longed to return for adventure back on Oban. But it seemed to be just a daydream that never seem to come. Until a familiar face came, in seeking her help. Now will Eva become Molly again or remain how she is now?
1. Chapter 1

**One Adventure, A New beginning:**

**Author's Note: **This is my first Oban Star Racers fanfic so bare with me. I truly loved the show and I'll try to keep the characters, along with the storyline as close to it as possible. So enjoy!

**"_Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want to be, because you have only one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do."_** –Anonymous

Chapter 1: Just a dream?

_Soaring high among the light mist of the clouds, feeling the winds touch at a high intensity speed, a large star cruiser ship appeared. It moved with a swift twist from left to right as it dodged lighting blots of shock waves from the blasts from other ships. But its famous move as it rotated in motion always seems to be untouchable. A giant oval stone circle was up ahead as it charge right though it. As it made its way out, a glow shinned around the targeting point as it dissolved. A small cheer was let out from the pilot as she drove on with thrilled expression on her face. She was one fairly new pilot but despite her age, she was one heck of a driver. Her moves and turns were done professionally, like her mother once had done in the past. Now it was her turn to endure the feel of riding that become apart of her. She rode the sky as if she owns the entire sensation of it. Adventure was her life._

_A smile kept growing on from her lips as it shinned wider of each speeding feel. She could see the finish line at the reaching point. Her amber eyes felt she was witnessing a sign of hope. Hope she hadn't felt in a long time. And it was coming right up within moments. She had to share this experience she was having. A shout came from her, "Jordan! Jordan, We're gonna make it!" As she cried out for her partner below, who was controlling the guns for surprise attacks. But no sound came from him. Blinks were made from her eyes as she tried once more. "Jordan? Jordan, are you there?" Silence continued onward. This began to show concern from her expression. She then had to try to get anyone's response. "Dad? Koji? Stan?...Anyone?" But still no voices were heard. Her eyes were drifted on the floor in thought, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. Though as she looked forward again, the atmosphere in the air grew in darkness. Parts of the ship were dissolving itself and she began to show signs of fear._

"_What's going on", she thought to herself in a alarming way. The steering wheel, the petals, and the pilot's chair were gone in thin air. Just then, a glowing rage of light was hovering. Her eyes focused on it as much as she could, trying to make out if this was the cause of her ship and possibly the people missing. But the more she came closer, the more the sight of the figure came into place, making her eyes wider than before. She had recognized who it was. A gleaming impression with a spiritually godly body was hovering above her. But a face was noticed able. One she had known for awhile. It was kind and gentle expression on his face as he said, "Molly…"_ _Her hand reached out to him, attempting to touch his cheek but he seemed further away than he appeared to be. He smiled but it soon faded away with a tear shedding from his eye. His body began to move away into the darkness and her voice grew louder with strength, "Jordan! Come back! Come back!"_

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**, was the sound of an alarm clock from the bed side of the young girl. Her hand was reached out still in the mid air that soon made her awake from her slumber. It soon came clear to her as her experience was nothing more than a dream. But the adventure itself was real. But it was over a year ago Molly and her friends saved Oban. Thanks to her partner, Jordan, who took the big role as "Avatar." But missing those exciting thrills and chills made it worth it. Though now, she was back on earth and everything wasn't so much of a roller coaster. Which was sort of let down on her case. But having her family again wasn't any complaining there. Suddenly, a few knocks were heard from her bedroom door. And a older male's voice said, "Molly! Molly, wake up. Its time for school! You don't wanna miss class again today."

An unexciting sigh was let out from her mouth as she replied, "Coming dad! Be there soon!" Her dad had barely returned back into her life after 10 years of absence. His wife crashed unexpectedly in a race and his struggle made it hard for him to ever return back into his daughter's life to start a new. Don Wei, her father, was the owner of Wei Racing, a successful Earth corporation that manufactures vehicles and sponsoring races. He took great pride in his work but now things were different. He was more protective and caring than his angst side was once. And it was thanks for reuniting with his daughter. Molly's voice was heard through the door and Don gave a smile of reassurance to himself as he made his way to the car to await his daughter to arrive out for school.

Gathering all she could, Molly ran out of the house. Dressed and holding onto her bag of school books, Her eyes then wondered into the sky as she imagined a star cruiser ship was speeding through the clouds. How she wished in someway it could had lasted a bit longer to ease her urge for thrill but she needed to wake up from her daydreaming and focus on what was in front of her. She made her way into the car as her father awaited her and they drove off to the school district, trying to make it there before the school bell rang…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I noticed I put "Molly" instead of "Eva" in my first chapter. Well I like to think she refers to herself as "Molly" when excitement is in air and when it comes to family issues such as her father, her name returns back to "Eva." Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Oban Star Racers nor its characters.

**"School, I never truly got the knack of. I could never focus on things I didn't want to learn."**-Leonardo DiCaprio

Chapter 2: Concentrate

As car drove up on the side walk of the high school, the young girl stepped out from her father's vehicle. Just as soon she closed the car door, she heard her father's voice as he said, "Have a good day at school today, Eva. I know you'll do your best." Her eyes looked back with smile and nodded as a replied back to him as an answer. Running with a wave goodbye, she ran downwards the hallway to make it to her first period class before her teacher, Mr. Bowman, would sign her up for detention again. She couldn't be late today. It was running practice meeting at P.E. and whenever she felt the need for speed, she couldn't miss out on it. Slipping through crowds that crossed her way, she managed to sneak through the back of the homeroom to take a seat in the back row. A sigh of relief was let out from her mouth. _"Just made it",_ she thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair before looking back at her text books as she grabbed them out from her bag. The bell rang and all the students gathered up for class that started within a few moments.

The lecture on both "USA History" and "English literature" was still going on as everyone was taking notes and looking at their hologram computer screen for details. All except a certain day dreamer in the back row. Her attention was on the window, looking at the clouds that drifted by. One of the clouds shaped into little heads of the people she had encountered on in outer space. Even her Nourasia crush she once had, Prince Aikka. She wondered what his kingdom was like or even if he remembered her after all this time. It was only a year but memories could fade, depending on the person. He did promise her a tour of his royal grounds but when was that going to be? Did he even know how to arrive on Earth and look for her? Her pencil began to move side ways lightly in her hand as she continued to look out until the teacher called out, "Miss Eva Wei! Are you paying attention to today's assignment?" A stuck of embarrassment came onto her as she stood up from her desk. "Oh, Uh, No, sir. I wasn't. I apologize, Mr. Bowman.", as she bowed her head to show respect to her instructor. The hologram educator looked over at her for a moment as he shook his head. "What I was saying is that I'm going to assign you each a journal. Your going to put in your most interesting thoughts on what's happening in your life. Think of it as writing your own history book down only it's about your life on what's going on. I want you all to fill it up when the school year is over. Then I'll decide which one has the best life experiences." All the students looked at one another with excitement on what their personal enjoyable events could be shared. Though, Eva, couldn't say much about it. All she did now in her spare time was doing track. If the government agreed to share the thrill on Oban then maybe she would win for sure. But even if she did, who in their right mind would be believe her when she said she raced in a large star ship cruiser on another entirely different planet for the Earth's safety and won in the end? It would be the laughing stock of the school. Not to mention calling her names such as "Freak" or "Liar." Maybe some things were best left unsaid. Plus the idea of writing things down seem pointless. And she was never one to be the best in writing. After the journals were transported onto the students' desks, Eva took hers and exited out of the room as the bell rang for break.

Eva wasn't much of social person to seek out the crowds. Though she had made one or two friends in the process that seemed promising to her. But still, she never really made a effort into hanging out with them. She made her way into the girl's locker room to get ready for P.E. and practice some of her runs before the big meet. Changing from her dark purplish top and skirt, her outfit was now a red and white gym attire. She stretched out to make herself balance out and even before jogging right out. The sunlight shinned through the windows that made her amber orbs looked out as she made her way out of the door. It became brighter when she stepped out and a small breeze brushed upon her cheek that made her eyes close to relish it for a split second. Her mind narrowed in front of her as she looked out to see how empty it was. All the other students were on the other side of the school, enjoying conversations and grabbing snacks from the snack bars. But that always seemed tedious to Eva. Just then, the light shimmered on the gates that separated the running track to the bleachers. There were ten stand poles, holding up the gate itself as it held all the way across for the separation to be notice. Looking at it closely, Eva had an idea. She had remembered Rick's training he had given her. Back on Oban, she had to stand on high poles as they had huge gaps between themselves and below was water surrounding around. She had to jump from pole to pole without falling. It was a great way to keep her balance, strength, and way of thinking always active. And it was probably a great time to try it out on the school grounds. Just as long as no one was to stare upon her as she did it. Eva climbed up to make it to the top, standing on one of her feet and keeping the other out forward. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to determine which time was ready to start. As the wind brushed right through her hair fully, her eyes sprung open and she started to jump to the next pole. After she did, she began to increase her speed to try to keep up with her balance and stepping on each of the top poles. _"Keep alive, little mouse! Your almost there,"_ as the sound of Rick's voice could be heard in her inner thoughts. A smile grew from her face of how much she had remembered from the hard working practice and it felt she was living through it all over again. Making her way through, she finally made it with her arms spread out to the sides and keeping her position as she first did back on the first pole with her feet. Some chuckles were let out as she felt that uproar of doing some old training again. But as soon as her amber orbs face downwards, two young female students were glazing up upon her in bizarreness. Eva let out a nervous chuckle of discomfort of making a fool out of herself.

She hoped off of the pole and landed easily as she placed a hand behind her neck and gave an embarrassed smile. She then was trying to explain what she was doing around there. "Eh heh, you both are probably wondering why I was up there. Well you see, its cause-"but as soon as she could say anymore, one of the girls smirked as she replied, "You mean it's cause the rumors are true. Your nothing more than a weird military freak. We've all overheard you do repairing on air crafts we never heard of it and your little demonstration just prove it all." The other girl near her began to laugh of seeing how the rumors were beginning to seem actively true. Eva's face just glanced before she gave a small growl of anger. She then ran upwards to the girl as she held up her fist and shouted, "Oh yeah?! Say that to my face you little bimbo." The other female gave a furious look on her face as she charged at her. They were both punching and pulling each other's hair as they rolled around on the floor. The female's friend ran off to get help from the teachers and within moments they returned to find the girls continuing to fight. Eva got on top of the girl as she began to charge her fists at the girl's face but her arms were held back by instructors. She struggled, wanting to continue the fight of what the girl's remarks were. "Ugh, no! Let me go!" The other girl gave a secret smirk to herself as she began to show fake tears and said out, "Did you see how she was coming right at me? I just had to defend myself." The instructors pulled Eva even more away, thinking she was the cause of the fight to start with. It just made her even madder than she was before as she kept kicking and being pulled away from the scene. Suddenly, the principle came in and said, "Miss Eva Wei, I have no choice but to call your father in!" After that, Eva was dragged to the principle's office with the door shut until it was time for her father to come in and meet with the head educator of the school. Today was the worst day Eva had to ever put up with in her life. Not even back on Oban was it this complicated for her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey guys! So this is chapter three of my fanfic "One Adventure, A new beginning." I hope you all are still enjoying it. It's a pleasure to write it. Oban has given me great inspiration to write more than I should. So enjoy chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Oban Star Racers nor its characters.

**"Control your own destiny or someone else will."**-Jack Welch

Chapter 3: Acceptance

The school bell could be heard ringing through the empty hallways as the school day was over. All the students were walking out from the educational estate but all except a certain dreamer. She was held up in the principle's office for going into a big dispute with a highly snob teenager like herself. Just thinking about it gave her the steam through her ears of how rude she was to her. Just because she a bit different than everyone else in the entire school, she was a certain target to get picked on. Her back sulked downwards on the chair as her arms crossed together with an irritation look on her face. But what trouble her more was hearing her father was coming in to have an interview with the head educator and that worried her. She wasn't all that bad. Just being accepted into an environment like a high school is what made it hard for her. She felt she had never been given a chance to prove herself. It felt like a battle which she never won. A sigh was let out from her lips as she glanced at the window near her again. Her amber orbs focused on the scenery of the teenagers hanging out outside and laughing. Mainly just having a good time with one another which she felt she had never had that experience. The only fun time she really ever had was with her racing team. She could faintly remember practicing training her large spinning over hover turns, hanging out with her partner Jordan, spending some close moments with Princes Aikka, and just having that feeling she felt being accepted of who she was instead of being someone she wasn't. Why couldn't things be that easy here on Earth? It seemed pretty hopeless at this pointing turn.

**SLAM!** , was heard from the door above the entrance as it awoke Eva from her thoughts. She could see the shadows coming forward towards her and one of the figures could easily be seen to her. It was her father, Don Wei. He looked upset and disappointing all in the same time. It gave his daughter a bit of a let down herself. Seeing him in that state was never noticed. The only time was when she lost some races but even then it didn't look half bad. Her fingers fiddled around with each other as her orbs looked downwards as she couldn't face her father so well at the moment. As the knob turned, the two adults came in. Don Wei took a seat near his daughter as he eyed her for a moment but her focus was on the floor. The principle came to his enormous chair as he gazed at the father and daughter in his office. "Well, Mr. Wei. I apologize to call you in from work but we had a quarrel today with your daughter. You see, she was in a fight with one of our top cheerleaders. They were caught out in the tracking field. You can now see why I had to call you in for this appointment," as the head educator kept his hands together with a firmness. Don nodded somewhat as he listened closely on what his daughter had done as he replied back, "I see. Well, I can assure you it won't happen again. Eva is a strong willed person who can achieve anything. Social life may be just complicated for her." His daughter glanced at him with her orbs; did he not know how hard it was her to fit it? It didn't exactly seem like it. "I understand. But still, that's no excuse for her actions today. Therefore, I will have to suspend her until further notice," as the principle stated but Eva stood up with a state of shock as she spoke out of term, "But that's not fair! That girl started the fight! I had nothing to do it with it until she made some remarks and took the first punch!" The head educator then said, "Mr. Wei, control your daughter!" Don Wei got up and placed his hands on her daughter's shoulders to calm her down somewhat. Eva gave some breaths of rage but feeling her father's touch made her more at ease. "If Miss Wei doesn't shape up, I'm going to have to expelled her," as the educator said. "I…understand. Come Eva, we must go," as Don Wei lead his daughter out of the school office and closed the door behind them.

On the drive home, it became silent. Not a word at edge wise was heard among the two family members. Don kept his concentration on the road while Eva stared out the car window, seeing the trees go by. Her father had to break stillness between them as he said, "Eva…I know your still going through a rough time fitting it, but it can't be that bad." Her eyes then shot up with a glare at him, "What makes you sure so that it's a piece of cake, huh? Do you even know the rumors and the looks I get? Do you know how hard it is to join a study group when everyone claims they're full? Do you know how stupid it looks to eat by yourself? To be alone?! No…you don't." Don glanced at his daughter before she looked back to the window. It was clear it was affecting her greatly but that shouldn't stop his daughter from achieving. The car drove up to the drive way as the two got out. Eva ran to the door as she unlocked it and ran upstairs. Don called out to her, "Eva! We aren't finish talking about this yet!" Eva took a moment to look back down at her father, "How can we finish talking about this when you don't even comprehend what I'm telling you at all?!" "Eva!", her father said before she ran to her room and slammed the door with all her might. A sigh and rub to his head was shown towards Don as he needed some coffee to take all this in…


End file.
